


Lace

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego Shipping [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Marvin flirts with Jackie by showing off his new fancy things





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Marvin twirled in front of his boyfriend who was hungrily watching the delicate designs of the Magician’s dress flutter against his skin while he performed this private dance just for him. The dress practically left no space for imagination as to what Marvin was hiding beneath especially when he let it slip earlier that he may be wearing something extra nice for today.

“How do I look?” Marvin practically purred out especially when Jackie’s darkened gaze roamed up and down his body.

Jackie licked his lips and smirked up at his waiting lover, “You look like an angel, darlin’~”

Marvin’s smile quirked up into a flirty curl and he walked towards Jackie, enticingly sashaying his hips left and right and slipped into his boyfriend’s lap just as the hero parked his hands on both sides of Marvin’s waist.

The magician leaned forward so that their faces were mere inches apart and they could feel each other’s breath on their lips.

“Well hero… Think you could handle the task of making this angel fall?” Marvin pressed their foreheads together, brushing his lips against Jackie’s.

Jackie’s eyes flashed and in a split second, Marvin was spread out on the top of the bed while the hero was pinning him down.

“Be careful of what you wish for, angel.” Jackie growled and then he dove in.


End file.
